Its all about the teasing
by Glee-Girlxo
Summary: ..and mabye a little pleasing. What happens when Rachel gets dared to mess with Finn?


So heres a little drabble someone requested. Its not very good, but ye. For the people reading The Schuesters, dont worry Im wokring on it. Just a bit of writers block. It will be up soon.

* * *

><p>The glee girls were all in santanas having there regular glee girl sleepover, no boys aloud, except Kurt. They were all sitting in a circle with bowls of popcorn playing truth or dare.<p>

"Come on, Berry. Truth or dare?" Santana says stuffing some popcorn in her mouth.

"Alright, Alright. Dare."

"Oh wild one you are!" Mercedes laughs.

"Ok Berry, I got the perfect dare. We gonna get all the fetus faces to come over here, there all having a sixsome over at Puckermans. So we bring them over and you are gonna tease Finn, sexually. Your gonna wear some of my clothes and your gonna be hots as hell. He's gonna be creaming his pants by the time were finished."

"He will probably...cream...them when he sees miss berrys legs. Those drive him made!" Kurt exclaims rolling his eyes "Vulgar boys."

"Ignoring lady face. You up to it, Berry?"

"Let's do this!"

They all run up to santanas room to pick out the hottest clothes they can find.

**FINN POV.**

"YOU ALL SUCK BALLS, I'm totally winning this shit." Puck shouts as were playing. I hear my phone vibrating and I immediately pause the game and reach for my phone earning a few groans from everyone.

"Dude! What the hell?"

"It could be Rachel!"

"Whipped." Puck mumbles but I just ignore him.

"Hello?"

"Hey tubs."

"Santana?"

"No, it's Barack Obama. Who the fuck do you think it is!"

"Whatever. Is Rachel ok?"

"Yes she's fine. You's all need to get your asses over here now!"

"Why?"

"Just do. And make sure you bring the fugly five all come too. Bye" With that she hangs up and I put my phone in my pocket.

"What did Santana want?" Blaine asks

"She said we gotta go over to hers."

"Yes! Crashing the girls sleepover!" Puck shouts.

"Shut up idiot and get out!" I say hitting is head

When we get to santanas the three of us walk up to the door and when I'm about to knock Puck just walks in.

"Yo ladies! Parties here!" All the girls except Rachel come down going to there respective others.

"Where's Rach?" I asks

"Taking a piss. She should be down right about...now." All of sudden we hear the sound of high heels clicking down the hall and Rachel arrives at the steps looking as hot as hell.

"Wow.." I say stumbling back. She come down wearing the shortest pair of jean shorts, tank top, high heel ankle boots and a shirt tied at the stomach.

"Hot damn." I hear Artie say behind me and If I wasent so caught up in Rachel I would of giving him the death glare and a little talk. Rachel gets to the ends of the steps and she smiles coming over to me. She grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me down crashing my lips to hers. It takes me a few seconds to register what happens but as soon as go to put my hands on her waist she pulls away leaning her forehead against mine.

"Hey." She whispers, and that's enough to get me going.

"H-Hey." She winks before following all ths rest of the girls into the kitchen

"I'd keep your eye on her, if I were you. Puckermans pretty much dazed over there." Sam says pointing to Puck who's staring at the kitchen door with his mouth open.

"Push him for me? I gotta go follow Rachel!" I say to Sam before running into the kitchen after Rachel.

When I get in all of the guys as girls besides Sam and Puck are sitting around the island in Santana's kitchen. I walk over beside Rachel sitting on the stool beside her. I place my hand around her waist, the protective side of me kicking in. She smirks before leaning down on the counter propping herself up on her elbows. I feel my pants getting tighter as her ass is right beside me. She grabs a lollipop of the counter, unwraps it and starts licking it. Mailman, Mailman, Mailman.

"So Frankenteen, what did you boys get up to today?" Santana asks from wherever she is in the kitchen .

"We, um, we played some, some games. A-And that's um pretty much it."

"Well if Romeo over there can detach his eyes from Rachel for long enough, let's go into the sitting room and watch a movie or something." Kurt says walking off holding hands with Blaine.

"I'm pretty sure he will follow her ass in like a lost puppy.." Santana chimes in.

"Come on Finny!" Rachel says grabbing my and pulling me into the sitting room. I sit down on the couch and Rachel sits on my lap. She grabs my hand and I go to interwines our fingers but she places my hand on her bare thigh, moving my hand under her shorts a bit.

"Rach..." I whimper queitly.

"Mhmm?"

"Can we like, go upstairs or something." She looks over at all the girls and they all start laughing.

"You passed Berry, go get some loving! Just not on my bed or ill go all lima heights!" I dont even bother asking what shes talking about I just pick up Rachel bridal style and run towards the spare room. As soon as I close the door I crash my lips to hers, gently placing her on the ground. She starts pushing me towards the bed and when the back of my legs hit it she pushes me back on it crawling up to my lips again.

"You were teasing me? Werent you?" I pant against her lips. She smirks and moves down to my neck.

"It worked didnt it? But now its time for the pleasing."


End file.
